Vehicular interior lighting, e.g., dome lights, courtesy lights and other roof and side panel interior lighting has generally been realized through various lighting applications. However, there is a need for vehicular lighting solutions that can employ light sources in a low-cost fashion, with minimal packaging constraints and at low manufacturing costs. Further, as light sources continue to be integrated within the vehicle industry, there is a desire by many consumers for unique lighting aesthetics that cannot be achieved through conventional sources.